


Read My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Frottage, Gay, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki finds out your secret attraction and gives you a nice treat.





	Read My Mind

It was a long day. Meetings, conferences, meetings, taking Tony for a walk and more meetings. All day! I swear that man does NOT pay me enough.   
I walk into the shared living room and flop on the couch. Loki was sitting in the leather recliner next to me but didn't great me when I walked in.   
"Hey, Loki." He didn't look up from his book, instead, he nodded to acknowledge me. What an ass!   
"What are you reading?" He sighed deeply, obviously irritated that I interrupted his precious reading time.   
"The Fault in Our Stars. Sargent Barnes recommended it, he said it 'kicked him in his heart's nuts.'"  
"Sounds about right. You know-" Loki cur me off.   
"(Y/N), I am trying to read. Busy yourself with one of those books so you do not bother me.", he gestured to the pile on the floor.   
I picked up the book on top and read the cover. 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. These were obviously books that Loki had read throughout the day. I must have made some kind of noise because Loki looked at me with an irritated look on his face.   
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, no everything's fine.", I tried to suppress my smile.  
I open the book and start reading. I am starting to get a little hot, but it's mainly the idea of what they're doing, not so much Anastasia and Christian. Sure, they're attractive but I'm more interested in men, and I have a type. Tall, long hair, bright eyes, lean and toned muscle, fair skin. I also like confidence. A man that knows what he wants is sexy. Just thinking about someone like that- great, I have a fucking boner.   
I can't get up and leave because Loki will see, but if I stay I'm basically torturing myself. I am brought out of my thoughts by Loki's voice.   
"I swear by Odin's beard, if you do not stop squirming I will pin you down myself." Well now, that doesn't seem so bad. Loki slammed his book closed and faced his whole body towards me.   
"I know that Midgardians are not very educated on Asgard and it's people, but you must have some knowledge correct?" I nodded. "So you know that I can read minds to some extent?" My eyes widened.   
"N-no I didn't know that." He chuckled.   
"That tall, confident, long-haired man sounds familiar...", he stood from his chair and sat next to me. "Tell me you want me. Tell me you want me to make you mine. Tell me you want me to pleasure you in the way I know you crave the most.", I could feel his mouth move on my neck. "Tell me (Y/N)."  
"Yes, Loki. I want you. Take me, make me yours."  
He slipped his cold hand into my sweat pants and was surprised that I wasn't wearing anything under. He removed my cock from my pants and admired it.   
"Mmm", he hummed, "You're so hard for me, yet I've barely done anything."   
"Stop teasing.", I whined.   
"Easy Darling, I'll take care or you.", he soothed. He grasped my cock and gave it a soft tug as if he was testing my reaction. He repeated his motion, increased his speed and the tightness of his grip.   
"L-Loki, this is nice, but what about you?"  
He looked confused, so I continued.   
"Why d-don't you take yours out and put 'em together, then rub them both at the same time?", I suggested. He quirked his eyebrow but released his own member. It had to be the prettiest penis I've ever seen. Long and thick with visible veins, straight except for the curved, pale pink tip.   
"Like what you see?", he teased. Before I could respond, he took hold of both our cocks and stroked them with his large hand. I bucked up into his touch, needing more.   
"Come. Sit on my lap, Dove.", he commanded.   
I did as he said and the new position made his actions feel ten times better.   
"F-fuck Loki, feels so good.", I moaned. I felt his arm move from its place on my waist, suddenly his fingers were on my lips.   
"Get them wet for me.", he smirked. I sucked on them, hard. I had to show him how much I need him. Once they were wet enough, he snaked his arm around me and prodded at my hole. He massaged my muscle and sped up his hand, flicking my red tip.   
"You react so nicely to my touch, (Y/N). You've wanted this for quite a while." It wasn't a question, he knew how I felt.   
"Shit...", I hissed. I was getting close. I didn't want it to be over yet! I loved his touch, I needed it. I involuntarily bucked my hips, causing him to laugh lowly.   
"Cum for me (Y/N), I am close too.", he growled, sounding a little breathless.   
To my surprise, he came first. His seed was hot and thick. The sensation on his release covering me triggered my own orgasm.  
I shoot my cum on his shirt, staining the grey fabric.   
"S-sorry...", I said bashfully. He smiled brightly and took it off, putting his chest on display. I must have been staring.   
"What, I thought you liked 'lean muscles'?", he quirked an eyebrow and smiled.   
"Shut uppp", I groaned.   
"Only if you come here.", he leaned back and patted his lap. I happily obliged and perched myself of his legs. I leaned against his chest and listened to his soft breathing.   
"You're wonderful, (Y/N)."


End file.
